


A Chance Encounter

by WildRiverInTheSky



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRiverInTheSky/pseuds/WildRiverInTheSky
Summary: Darien is the Student Council President of his school. He discovers that they are about to get a new Principal starting Monday. That Friday night he encounters an injured woman on the sidewalk and feels drawn to her. How does he spend his weekend? *Complete*
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Chance Encounter

A huge thank you to my beta blueeyeddevil06 this was a really long one to edit. Thank you for all the time you took to get this done.

"So, does anyone know anything about the new Principal? Word is that she starts on Monday." Kunzite asked, as he sat down to join everyone at the table.

Darien sighed, "No, not really. I tried to look up something about her online, and everything was pretty vague. She has an impressive list of schools she worked at before though."

"I'm sure Darien will get along with her just fine." Jadite pointed out. "It isn't like he had a hard time working with the last one."

Kunzite chuckled. "Yea, Mr. Toliver was always willing to let you make decisions."

"Too bad his heath made him retire. But, I've been on the Student Council every year since Elementary School. I know what I'm doing. We'll get along fine." Darien pointed out.

Zoisite laughed and said, "You couldn't find anything online because you aren't as good with computers as I am, Darien. Wait until you'll see her daughter."

Nephrite asked, "What website did you have to hack to find that information?"

"Nope, I'm not telling." Zoisite insisted. "I could actually get arrested for this one. Let's just say that before her father died, he was pretty high up in the U.N."

"Tell me you didn't hack the U.N.!" Kunzite demanded.

Zoisite looked at him straight in the eye and said, "I didn't hack the U.N."

"Good."

Jadeite shook his head and chuckled, "You realize you told him to say that, and he did. I have fifty bucks on the fact that he hacked them."

Zoisite said, "Point is that she's really pretty. It's going to get really interesting around school soon. We should start bingo cards for the guys who are going to ask her out."

"Poor girl." Kunzite said, "I'll have Mina go and talk to her. I'm sure she'll need a friend."

That Friday evening, Darien was walking home from the Arcade. He had just had dinner there, and then hung out with Andrew. He stopped short when he saw a girl sitting on the sidewalk crying.

He walked up to her and said, "Can I help you?"

She smiled up at him and wiped her eyes, "Yes, please. I broke the heel of my shoe and twisted my ankle. On top of that, I'm lost. I just moved here."

He reached out his hand to help her up, and he felt warmth travel the length of his body. He then got a better look at her, and she was absolutely beautiful. She looked so innocent, and yet she was still the sexiest woman he'd ever seen. She focused her eyes on him, and the air rushed out of his lungs.

He helped her up, and he saw her wince in pain. He reached out to support her and marveled at how it sent tingles down his whole body. She winced again in pain, and he bent to pick her up, holding her in his arms. He tried to focus on what he needed to do rather than how wonderful it felt to have her in his arms. "Well, which way is home?"

"I'm lost, remember?" She blushed, and he could just make it out. "I don't know what to do."

"Would you feel comfortable with me bringing you to my apartment, and we can figure out how to get you home? Or, we could just call someone to come and get you." He hoped he'd be able to take her home. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

"My mom's not home and not answering her cell. I tried that first." She looked vulnerable and asked, "You won't do anything to me will you?"

"I promise I'll be a perfect gentleman." He felt an intense desire to protect her.

She gave him a shy smile, "If you really don't mind, then okay."

"It's not everyday I get to rescue a beautiful woman."

She blushed again. "You're too charming. Maybe I need to be careful of you after all."

"I've never been called charming before." Darien smiled at her. He liked that she thought he was. It was exactly what he wanted to be for her.

"So, what's your name? I can't just call you White Knight."

"Darien. And, what is your name, Fair Maiden?"

"It's Serena."

"Well Serena, my apartment is just up the road." He began carrying her to his place. He relished the fact that he was able to hold her longer.

Serena wrapped her arms around his neck to try to help make it easier to carry her. "I can hobble if I get too heavy." She felt the heat radiating off his body. It soothed her and gave her a measure of peace.

He laughed, "You're so light it won't be a problem."

When they reached his apartment, she unlocked the door for him so he didn't have to set her down. He walked in and set her down on the couch. "I'll go get a first aid kit and wrap your ankle."

She gave him a brilliant smile and said, "You can't be real. You're way too sweet. You're going to murder me and wear my skin as a coat, aren't you?"

He laughed and shook his head, "No, I promise I'm not looking for a new jacket."

While he was gone, Serena looked around his apartment. It was incredibly obvious that he lived alone. His apartment was sparsely decorated and didn't have any personal pictures. She also noticed that he had everything in order and neatly stacked.

Darien came back into the living room with a first aid kit. He looked at her ankle and asked, "May I touch your leg? I would like to check you for a sprain."

She nodded and asked, "You seem too young to be a doctor."

"I am, but I plan on becoming one. I'm going to be in a pre-med program next year." He gently touched her leg to check it. "It looks like a sprain to me. You could go to a doctor, but it isn't a very bad one. You'll need to rest and ice it." He began wrapping her ankle.

There was a text alert, and Serena looked down at her phone. "Yes! Mom texted me the address. Thank goodness!"

Darien looked at her and realized he wanted her to stay. "Oh, well... Do you need to go now? I could put ice on that to reduce the swelling and we could… watch a show or something." He berated himself for getting tripped up on his words and sounding awkward.

She smiled and laughed lightly, "I'm sure you have better things to do than hang out with a stranger you literally picked up off the street. I refuse to inconvenience you when you've been so kind to me."

He shook his head, "It wouldn't be. I... " He was determined to make her want to stay. He stood, "I'll get you an ice pack for that, and then I can tell you about some fun things to do around here. You did say you're new here."

All of his nerves flew out the window when he saw her smile at him. She said, "That would be wonderful! I moved away from everyone I know, and it would be nice to get to know someone. Especially one so wonderful."

Darien propped up her ankle and got an ice pack for her. He sat on a lounge chair and said, "So, what do you like to do? It'll help me tell you what places to go."

"I love food. Really, eating is my favorite hobby. If you know somewhere to get a great milkshake, that would be amazing!"

"The Arcade. It's not far from here. One of my friends works there. His parents own the place. I've heard they have excellent milkshakes."

"You've heard? You haven't had them?" She was wide eyed. "Why not?" Who doesn't drink milkshakes? She was stunned.

He shrugged, "I like to drink coffee."

She laughed and said, "Let me guess, black."

"Yea, how'd you know?" His eyes darted to her to find out how she could read him so well.

She rolled her eyes good naturedly and said, "I'm sitting in your apartment. It gives me some clues."

He looked startled and looked around, "How?"

"You're a no nonsense kind of guy. It's easy to tell."

He didn't like how that sounded, "I guess."

"It's not a bad thing! It's just obvious you like everything in its place." She tried to sooth him.

He tried not to get defensive, but he was struggling. "Well, what's wrong with that?"

"Darien, you have been so kind to me. If I hurt your feelings, I'm sorry." she looked forlorn, "If you hadn't come along, I don't know what I would've done. It's not everyday a girl gets rescued by a handsome stranger."

He fidgeted for a moment and said, "Would you like me to put my number in your phone? That way, if you were to need something, I could help you out. You know, like, if you ever got lost or-"

"That would be wonderful." She handed him her cell phone. He entered his number and handed it back to her.

His phone dinged, she smiled and said, "There. I texted you, and now you have my number too."

They spent the next hour talking and laughing. When it started to get late, Serena told him she should get going. He nodded and said, "I'm driving you. No way are you hobbling home on that ankle." He stood up and got his keys.

"You don't have to." But, she desperately wanted him to. She didn't want the night to end.

He shook his head, "I'd make a terrible White Knight if I let you go home on your own."

The next morning, Serena stared at her phone. She wanted to text him, but she didn't know if she should. She closed her eyes, thought about it, and decided she had nothing to lose.

She sent a text: Thx for driving me home last night. You have such an awesome car. Any movie recommendations? So bored sitting here with my leg propped up.

She nervously tapped her foot. A few minutes later, she got a text back and smiled: I could come and pick you up. We could watch a movie here.

She immediately texted back: That sounds great.

She didn't have time to stew over if she sounded too eager. He texted: Be there in ten minutes.

She could feel herself blush. Then her eyes shot wide. She needed to change, and she didn't have much time. She hopped over to her closet and put on some cute shorts and a cute top. She hopped down the stairs and made it to the living room by the time he was knocking.

She opened the door. He picked her up and carried her to his car. "Can't have you injuring your ankle any worse."

By the time he got her to his apartment, she was aware that she was getting a very serious crush on him. She'd never been treated so wonderfully before. It felt incredible to be treated like she was special.

They laughed and joked together all morning, and then ordered take out for lunch. She tried to pay, but he refused.

When he pulled up a movie to watch, he sat next to her on the couch, and she grew warm. She leaned against him the slightest bit. She felt so drawn to him. The warmth from his skin was so soothing.

Darien swallowed hard. He felt her lean on him, and it felt so good. He decided to take a chance and said, "Here, let me scoot over a bit. You can lean against me and prop up your ankle on the armrest of the couch."

She nodded and immediately did as he suggested. By half way through the movie, he had his arms wrapped around her, and she was leaning up against him smiling. He couldn't even pay attention to the movie. All he could think about was her soft skin, what it would feel like to touch her bare skin, and have her want him.

When the movie ended, she really didn't want to move. He turned it off and put his arms back around her. She closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh, "This feels really nice."

"Yea, it does."

"Darien, wha-"

He reached up and stroked her neck with the back of his hand. He heard her let out a breathy moan. He said, "Tell me I'm not the only one feeling this, please."

"You're not the only one. I feel it too." She felt like electricity was coursing through her whole body and felt her nipples pebble.

"What are we?" he dared to ask her.

"I know what I want to be." She answered nervously. She really wanted him to keep touching her as she was growing wet, and her clit was beginning to throb.

He stroked her neck again. "Would it, by any chance, be my girlfriend?" His breath fanned gently over her neck.

She nodded, "Yes, it would. Is that what you want me to be?"

"Yes." He smiled, "I would like you to meet my friends. Can we meet at the Arcade after school Monday?"

"I'd like that." She paused and added, "Just to be clear, we're dating now. That wasn't just hypotheticals, right?"

"We're dating now."

She smiled at him and said, "Good. Now, will you please stop being the perfect gentleman." She wanted him to touch her. She was aching for him.

He laughed, "I have you in my arms. I don't think that quite describes me."

She shrugged, "If I say what I really want, it might sound… I don't want to come on too… desperate."

Her words made his cock grow, and his pants grew incredibly uncomfortable. "Not possible." He pulled her up against him more, and his voice became gravely. "I want things with you. You can't sound as… desperate as you do in my fantasies." He really wanted her to try to.

"When have you had time to have any fantasies about me?" She wanted to know.

He growled, "That whole damn movie. As soon as you were in my arms, my mind started thinking of all of the ways I wanted to be touching you."

"So, touch me." she arched herself into him. She mewled and grew even more desperate for him.

His hands slid down from her neck, down to her breasts. He heard her let out a sultry moan, and he pinched her nipples through her shirt. "You feel incredible." He couldn't believe he got to touch her. He kissed down her neck and added, "Your breasts are," he squeezed them and finished, "perfect."

Serena arched her back and said, "That feels so good. Don't stop. Please."

He loved the sound of her begging him. He quickly moved his hands under her shirt and slid his hands under her bra. He rolled her nipples in his fingers and whispered in her ear, "You have no idea how happy I am that I found you last night." He kissed down her neck. "I can't believe how much I already want you in my life."

She moaned and said, "I want that too."

"Talking and laughing with you feels as natural as breathing. And, I've never opened up to anyone the way I have with you." He pinched her nipples and added, "And, touching you makes my whole body ignite. You're so fucking hot."

His cursing turned her on even more, "How is it that I feel so much for you so quickly? How is it that I can want you so much?" She wanted him to touch her more.

"I don't know, but I feel it too." He rocked his cock against her back. "Do you feel it?"

She sat up quickly, and his hands fell away. She took off her shirt and threw it to the side. She then removed her bra and got on her knees on the couch. "I really really want to kiss you while you touch me."

He pulled her on top of him and kissed her. He ravished her mouth and ran his hands over her naked skin. She kneeled again. Without breaking their kiss, she straddled him this time. He grabbed her breast while she ground herself against his hard cock.

He moaned out, "Oh Serena, you are perfect."

She smirked, "To answer your question from before, yes I feel it." She rocked against him again. She rubbed her throbbing core up against his hard cock. Darien couldn't believe how good she felt against him. He loved the sounds she was making. She began wildly rubbing against him while he was playing with her perfect breasts. They both orgasmed, and he felt her tremble. She leaned on him bonelessly.

She said, "Thank you."

He chuckled, "I should be thanking you."

"That felt incredible. I wanted that so badly."

He quickly got up, changed, and when he walked back into the living room, she was still half naked and laying on his couch.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her bare shoulder. "You're mine."

"All yours." She looked up at him. "You're mine too. Keep in mind that I'm an only child. I don't share well with others. I tend to get feisty when people try to take my things. I… might come off as jealous at times."

"All I need is you."

"Good, because I fight dirty."

He closed his eyes and smiled. It felt incredible to hear she would fight for him. He felt wanted. He kissed her cheek and said, "That I'd actually like to see. I bet it's hot when you fight. I bet you're a hair puller."

"Pervert." She just chuckled.

He nipped at her breast and slid one hand down to grab her ass, "When it comes to you, definitely."

She gave him a brilliant smile. He pulled her into his arms and spooned with her on the couch. He pulled a blanket on top of them to cover her a bit. He desperately wanted to keep touching her bare breasts, and he didn't want her to get cold, needing to put a shirt back on. He ran his hands over her breasts and sighed in contentment.

"It's so nice laying in your arms."

He let out a low chuckle, "You like it that I am playing with your breasts too." He hoped he was right. He wanted to hear that she liked it.

"Yes. That's very true. I've never felt like this before." She blushed. "I've never let anyone touch me like this before."

"Thank goodness!" His tone grew gravely again and he said, "I'm an only child too. I don't share well either. I've never touched a woman like this before either."

She looked at him over her shoulder and said, "Really? You're-"

"Really." he pinched her nipple and said, "I… I have trouble opening up and being vulnerable with anyone, in any way." He wrapped his arms around her to just hold her and said, "I was orphaned at the age of six. We were all in a car accident, and my parents died. I had brain trauma, and I can't remember them at all. I don't remember what it was like to be loved by them." He felt her shift and press herself more against his chest. "I was an orphan, and no one ever wanted… I wasn't ever adopted."

"I wasn't always an only child." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I grew up with both parents and a brother, Sammy. He was so cute. I was Daddy's girl, and everything I did was brilliant and drew a smile from him. I used to sit on his desk and color while he worked sometimes. We were so close." She sighed. "Then one day, my Dad picked up Sammy from school. I was eleven at the time. They think he never saw the drunk driver. The both died instantly. At least they didn't suffer. Of course, the drunk driver lived. She's still in jail right now. Mom really does love me, but I don't think she can look at me too much, still. I get it though. When it's just the two of us together, it's a constant reminder that we aren't whole anymore. I honestly don't like to be home any more than she does. It does get lonely though."

She let out a breath and rolled over to face him. "It's strange to think you weren't adopted. I'd think you'd be what everyone wanted. You're kind, sweet, and you are so brilliant." She laughed and added. "You would keep your room clean even! On top of all that, you're already accepted into the top pre-med program in all of Japan." She shrugged. "How is that not exactly what every parent wants their child to be? Sheesh, why weren't they fighting over you?"

"I don't know. I always felt it meant that something was wrong with me."

She looked him in the eyes and said, "Please don't think I am diminishing your feelings at all, but that is the single stupidest thing I have ever heard. What could possibly be wrong with you?!" She sat up and made him lay on his back. She then straddled him and started unbuttoning his shirt. He lifted up so she could completely remove it. "Everything about you is perfect." She rubbed her hands over his abs. She then lifted his hands to caress her breasts, and she went back to touching his stomach. "I met a stranger in the street. Logic says I should have been weary of you. Yet, as soon as you spoke to me, I felt safe. I would've followed you anywhere." She smirked, "Well, I would have been hobbling, but you know what I mean. You comforted me, brought me back to your apartment, and treated me with so much respect. You were so kind to me that I calmed down, and you wrapped my ankle. You gave me your number, and when I texted you today, I was hoping you would invite me over. And, you did. You didn't even hesitate. Everything you have done has swept me off my feet. There is nothing wrong with you." She raked her eyes over his chest. "And, damn are you so sexy! Why the hell have you been wearing a shirt? On that body, shirts should be illegal."

He pulled her to lay down against his chest and then rolled her over underneath him and hovered over her. He kissed her with so much passion that her body curled and she felt herself grow wet.

He pulled back, looked her in the eyes, and said, "I'll never let you go. Do you hear me? If this ever ends, it'll be because that's what you want. What you just said to me… you have no idea what that means. I'm yours now. That, I promise."

Her eyes softened and she said, "I only said the truth. That, I promise." She stroked his cheek with her hand. "I feel closer to you than I have with anyone before." She planted a sweet kiss to his lips. "How can I be falling in love so quickly?"

"I don't know, but you aren't alone in that." He held her close. He knew he was holding his whole world.

That night, they called for take out again. He smiled at her while he was on the phone placing the order. He didn't really want to go out. She would have to put on a shirt. He was against that right now. He chuckled. Turns out he was a horny, teenage guy after all. He really liked looking at her boobs.

When dinner came, he brought it back into the living room and grabbed some plates. They sat on the couch next to each other and began to eat.

She smirked up at him. "So, I don't have to be home for a couple more hours. Please tell me that there's more kissing and a lot of touching after dinner."

He let out a low chuckle, "Serena, anything you want is yours."

She bat her eyes at him, "Anything?"

"Yes."

"So, you have ice cream?" She asked playfully.

He laughed loudly and said, "No, but I'll run out to get you some."

She blushed, "You don't ha-"

"I told you anything," he interrupted. "I'll make sure to keep my freezer stocked in the future."

When he finished, he grabbed his keys. "I'll be right back. The store is really close." He headed out the door.

He got to the store, grabbed the ice cream she wanted, and as he was walking to the check out, he paused. There on the shelf were the condoms. He froze. He would never push her to do anything, but would it hurt to have them just in case? He stared at them for a bit, fighting with himself. They just met yesterday. Yet, he had to admit, he wanted her desperately. His mind supplied that she was the one that straddled him and brought them both to orgasm. He grabbed a box of condoms and quickly made his purchases. The guy behind the counter smirked at him. He realized it was a Saturday night, and he was buying ice cream and condoms. He couldn't look the clerk in the eye after that.

He got back to his apartment and said, "I'll get you a bowl of ice cream." He walked into the kitchen and quickly put the box in a drawer, and then served them both some ice cream.

When he brought it to her, she was smiling. "Oh, this is perfect. Thank you!"

"It's more than worth it just for that smile."

"Charmer."

Shortly after they finished their ice cream, Serena received a text notification. She looked at her phone and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up tentatively at him and said, "It's my mom."

"You haven't said much about her other than to mention that she's gone a lot."

"She moved us here away from everyone I knew because she met someone." Serena moved and leaned against him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "We came here so she could be closer to him. My father died seven years ago. She's allowed to find someone." She laid her head on his shoulder. "She hasn't been home since we moved here. Her text message just said that she won't be home the rest of the weekend."

Darien kissed the top of her head. He heard her sniffle and noticed she wiped away some tears. Everything in him told him to protect her and make things better for her. He took a deep breath and said, "Serena, um…" He closed his eyes and decided to just go for it. "Stay here with me. I could sleep on the couch. I'm not pushing for anything. I think it would be silly for you to be in that house alone when I'd love to have you stay here."

She looked up at him, smiling with dry tear tracks on her face. "You can sleep in the bed."

"I wouldn't make you-"

"With me." She interrupted.

His eyes grew darker and he said, "Oh." He knew it was either really good that he bought condoms, or he was going to have to masterbate in the shower before he slept next to her to control himself.

"Can we go back to my place? I'll need to pack some things."

"I'm torn on that. You'd have to put a shirt on." He smirked at her and pinched her nipple.

She gave him a sultry look. "I promise the shirt would only be temporary, and that there will be more of that."

"Deal."

She stood and put a little weight on her foot. "Seems like I can hobble a bit now. All of this time on the couch has been good for me."

He cupped her breasts and kissed her neck. "I'm so glad I could help you heal."

She moaned. "You're the doctor." She then looked around and said, "I don't suppose you saw where I threw my shirt and bra?"

He walked over behind the recliner, picked them up, and brought them back to her.

They arrived in her room, and she pulled an overnight bag out of her closet. He sat on her bed while she started packing. She snuck in sexy underwear. That would be a surprise. She then packed her toiletries and came back into her bedroom. He was holding a stuffed bunny of hers.

"My dad gave me that. I keep it there to remind me of him." She chuckled, "I should probably move that off my bed. I have a feeling there'll be times I won't want to be reminded of him when I'm in there soon."

"You can move it before I come over." he smirked.

She shrugged and cracked a smile, "I have a feeling there'll be times I'm thinking of you when I'm alone too." She walked over and put her stuffed bunny in a drawer. "I have a feeling I'll be touching myself a lot thinking of you."

He lifted her up by the waist and laid her on her back on the bed. "Call me any time, and I'll be here to take care of that for you." He ran his hand over her breast and pinched her nipple.

He was igniting her desire and she asked, "Should we stop for condoms on the way home?"

He gave her a cocky smile and said, "I didn't just purchase ice cream tonight."

She gave him a sultry look and said, "Too bad you didn't bring any with you. I'm so turned on right now."

Darien looked at her laid out on her bed and thought of her touching herself alone in her room thinking of him. He ran his hand over her stomach and said, "Take off your shorts and panties. I'll give you something to think about when you are alone and wanting me."

Her chest started heaving. She pulled them off and tossed them aside. "Yes."

He was suddenly glad for the vulgar locker room talk. He had an idea what to do. That, and he knew he could listen to her moans and sounds to figure out what she liked. He spread her legs wide and lowered his head between her legs. He smirked when he heard her whimper before he even touched her.

"This is so hot." She moaned out.

He licked her, and she trembled. He heard her sharp intake of breath, and he continued. He ran his tongue between the folds of her pussy, and she moaned. He sucked her clit and slid one finger inside of her, stroking her. She rocked her pussy up against his face. He then added another finger and flicked her clit with his tongue. She ran her hands through his hair, tugged on it lightly and yelled out, "Fuck, that feels good. Yes!" She began riding his face and his fingers. She came screaming his name. He then licked her clean.

He sat up, wiped his face off and gave her a heated look. "That was the single hottest thing I've ever experienced."

"Good, because I like how sexy your head looks between my thighs."

He growled and said, "I'm going to get you back to my place and bury myself inside of you. Wait until you see what it looks like to have my cock between your legs." He was painfully hard.

She stared into his eyes. "I want you so much."

"Finish packing so we can get out of here." He gently smacked her ass.

She got up and packed a shirt and shorts for the next day. She then pulled out her school uniform for Monday. She didn't think she would want to be leaving his place any time soon.

She was holding it as she turned to look at him, and she saw his mouth opened in shock. "What?" she asked, confused.

"Is your mother a Principal by any chance?"

She looked startled, "How did you know that?"

He laughed, "I'm going to be sleeping with the Principal's daughter."

"Wait, I'm going to be going to your school?" She smiled.

He nodded, "So, I refuse to hide that we're dating, but we probably should keep it a secret that you slept over. I'm the Student Council President. That might get… awkward."

She rolled her eyes, "Like I would tell her anyway. What did you expect? Did you think I was going to go up to her and say, 'Hey mom, my really hot boyfriend and I are having sex like rabbits. Oh, and the oral sex is amazing!'"

"Tell me you have all of your things, and we can leave now." He stood up and pressed himself against her. Her praising his abilities nearly had him undone.

"I have it all."

He took her bag and carried it for her. "Then let's go."

She smiled and followed him to his car.

They got back to his apartment, and he put her overnight bag in his room. He then went to the kitchen to retrieve the condoms.

She laughed and said, "You put them in the kitchen? Did you want to have sex on the kitchen floor?"

He shook his head, "My bed will work just fine. I was hiding the fact that I bought them already. For future reference, the kitchen floor would be okay with me."

"Well, in that case." She then walked out of the kitchen.

He followed her out and noticed she was heading towards his bedroom. He rubbed his hands over his face. He was so hard that he was uncomfortable. He wanted to tackle her to the bed and thrust into her. Every teenage hormone in him was yelling at him to make her scream his name as he drove himself into her and marked her as his.

She spoke up from his room, "Are you coming?"

He was going to be coming all right. He stalked into the room and said, "I'm trying to control my urges a bit right now. This is our first time, and if I take you the way my hormones are screaming at me to take you right now, I'll hurt you."

She moaned, "I know you'll be gentle. Later, I want you to take me like that though. I want to feel you lose control. I have a feeling that's not something you ever let yourself do."

"I don't, but with you. I would gladly lose myself in you."

She stood there staring at him and stripped bare without losing eye contact with him. "Well, come and get me." She climbed on his bed and pulled back the covers.

He pulled off his shirt, pants and boxers and then fumbled with the condom. He managed to roll it on. He looked up at her and noticed she was staring at his cock. He grew nervous.

"You… you look so big. I… be gentle."

He preened and nodded. He crawled onto the bed. She looked so darn innocent. "I'll be gentle. I don't want to hurt you at all."

She laid on her back and said, "I trust you."

He felt her pussy and smiled, "You're so wet for me."

"You are the sexiest man I've ever seen. Of course, I'm wet. I've been this way since I met you."

He smirked, "I'm going to love this." He shook his head and looked her in the eyes, "How is it that I'm in love with you already? Everything you said to me today, you have no idea how much that meant."

"I love you too. You seem to know what I need even before I do."

He leaned down, kissed her and then slowly slid his cock inside of her. He felt her wince, and he pushed a bit further and waited.

She nipped his shoulder and said, "Take me."

He began thrusting in and out of her. She was so tight, and he was nervous he wouldn't be able to last long. He looked in her eyes and drowned in them. He saw love and pleasure in them. He figured that was the way his eyes must look too. He picked up the pac. He wanted to be tender, but it felt so good. He was struggling to control himself.

She moaned and began rocking up against him. "Harder." she begged. She raked her nails over his back. He began thrusting inside her harder, and then he felt his orgasm build. He couldn't hold back any longer. He reached down and played with her clit, burying himself inside of her and bottoming out. It touched every bit of his cock, and he felt her begin to tighten around him. He played with her clit faster and chased his orgasm. They both came hard, and he collapsed next to her. She immediately curled into his arms when he rolled to his back panting for air.

She panted out, "Yea, we'll definitely be having sex like rabbits."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Yea, we were on the couch all day today. I think we don't have to make it out of the bedroom tomorrow."

"I am supposed to keep off of my ankle. Doctor's orders."

"I'm not a doctor yet."

"You could play doctor though."

"Anything for you."

She laughed, "Like you would mind!"

"Well, I didn't say that." He smiled at her.

She rolled half onto his chest and looked at him. "So, shower now?"

"Hell, yea."

They were under the spray of the shower and he said, "You look so good naked and wet."

She kissed him and said, "I think we'll have to do this a lot too." She liked running her hands over his wet muscled body.

He lifted her chin and said, "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, sore, but that was expected. I… You have my virginity after all."

"And, you have mine." He wrapped his arms around her. "I already can't imagine what my life was like without you."

"It wasn't that long ago." She was secretly so glad he felt that way.

"Yea, but when I think back, it all feels like it was in black and white. Everything's more colorful now."

They got out of the shower and dried off. She pulled out her hair dryer and started to dry it. He went and changed the sheets.

Once he was done, he stared at his room. She was right. It seemed so cold.

She walked in and noticed him just standing there. "What's wrong? Did-"

"Nothing is wrong. Well, not in the way you mean. Would you go shopping with me tomorrow? All of a sudden, I'm seeing what you saw. I want my apartment to be warmer. I want you to feel comfortable here."

She dropped her towel from around her, walked over to him, and held him. "I'm very comfortable here." She gave him a crooked smile and said, "I won't ever say no to spending someone else's money though."

"Good. I would love to look around my place and see evidence that you're in my life." He ran his hands over her naked body.

She laughed and said, "I could just leave panties laying around."

"I already stole a pair while you were in the bathroom packing your things."

She smiled and said, "The red lace ones?" He nodded. "Keep them. I knew you were a pervert."

"I fully admitted that I am when it comes to you." He picked her up and tossed her on the bed. "I'll be right back. After that exertion, I think we need to eat ice cream in bed."

She smiled and said, "I already fell in love with you. But if I hadn't, then this would have been the moment that I did."

They finished their ice cream, and he pulled her close. "Can we sleep naked tonight?"

"I didn't bring anything to sleep in. I figured if I needed something, I could borrow a shirt of yours. It's a little early to go to sleep though."

"I was just planning ahead."

She smiled at him, "You, planning ahead. That, I'll believe." She caressed his face. "It makes me feel even more special. I know you didn't plan for me in your life. It matters that you made me part of it so quickly."

He smiled, "I knew I wanted to be a doctor since I was seven. I planned everything out after that. I've had ten year goals since I was nine. The decision to have you in my life. It took me seconds, but you are the best decision I ever made."

She smiled at him while tears leaked down her cheeks. "That is the sweetest thing…"

He kissed her lips and pressed her on her back. "I feel like the man I always wanted to be when I am with you."

"You're more than I ever dared to hope for."

He laid down next to her and spooned her. He played with her hair. "What is it that you want to be?"

"I plan to go into politics. I used to be a terrible student, but then my mom became the Principal. You can imagine I didn't get away with it after that. She knew every assignment I had and checked it. Turns out I wasn't dumb, just lazy." She laughed. "I got into the political science program at the same university you're going to."

"That's wonderful! Why didn't you say something before?"

"It wasn't about me then. I was making a point, and then you were telling me how much you wanted me in your life. I'd happily moved on."

"I'm so glad I'll be going to University with you. It's neat that you're going into politics like your dad."

She looked at him in shock, "I didn't tell you what my dad did. How do you know that?"

He grew nervous, "From Zoisite, one of my friends. He was trying to find out more about your mother since I'm the Student Council President and she'll be the Principal. I mentioned I couldn't find much on her, and he said that he did. He said your father was high up in the U.N. before he passed away, and that you were beautiful."

"Don't ever tell anyone else what you just told me. He had to have hacked the U.N. He must be really good with computers." Her eyes were wide in shock.

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm impressed. Plus, he was researching my mom. Not me." She shook her head, "Does he realize he would be tried at the Hague and be put in an international prison? All to find out something about the Principal of a school."

"He goes overboard when it comes to looking out for me."

She smiled, "In that case, I already like him. You deserve to have loyal friends. Even to the point that they could go on trial in an international court."

"Is it bad that I hope that your mother keeps sleeping over with her boyfriend? I don't want to be separated from you."

"You'll see me at school, and we can get together every day on the weekend."

"That could never be enough."

"Charmer."

He smirked and raked his eyes over her body, "Looks like I charmed you out of your clothes."

"And, into your bed." She laughed.

They talked and laughed late into the evening. He loved watching her smile light up when she looked at him. He felt happy for the first time in his life.

The next morning, she woke up to the smell of breakfast. He carried a tray in and put it down on the bed. It had two plates on it.

"Well, this looks delicious. Remind me to make sure my mom never comes home."

"So, last night it was okay, but not today?" He laughed and smiled at her.

"I did mention that I love food, right?"

They ate breakfast together and he said, "I have to say, I love having you eat naked."

"You just like me naked." She paused and said, "And, eating me while I'm naked.

"Verrry true."

"So, where are we going shopping today? I think we should go this morning. That way we actually leave this bed."

They dressed and headed out. He held the car door open for her, and she got in. She smiled at him when he got in too and said, "Do you know how sexy this sports car is?"

"It is?"

"I was lamenting there isn't enough room in here to have sex in it." She smiled.

Darien shrugged, "We'll figure something out. Maybe I can drive us out somewhere remote and bring a blanket. We can have sex next to it."

"You really are a genius."

"Well, I am, but in this case I'm highly motivated by sex."

"Noted."

They spent the morning shopping. He never loved shopping before like he did that morning.

At one point, she was smiling and laughing. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of her. "We'll need a frame for that, and I need to get it printed. That is going on my nightstand."

She nodded, stuck her head next to his and took a selfie of them both. "And, that is going in the living room. I want to mark my territory."

"And, how will I mark mine?"

"A hickey?"

He shook his head, "No, I have an idea." He gave her some money. "Go over there, buy me a coffee and yourself something. I'll meet you here."

When she was done, she waited ten minutes, and he walked up smiling.

"Hold that just a bit longer." He pulled out a necklace with a beautiful crescent moon on it. "This reminded me of you. You're my light in the darkness." He put it on her and then took his coffee.

She wiped a tear away and smiled, "It's so beautiful." She sniffled, "My dad used to call me Moon Beam."

"Then it really is perfect for you."

They finished buying things for the apartment and headed back. As he walked in, he asked, "And, why did you insist on the throw pillows?"

"I like them, plus you'll need them."

"Why in the world will I need them?"

She smirked and said, "When your friends are over and you look at my breasts, you'll get a hard on. You can cover it up with the pillow."

He laughed out loud at that. "That won't be obvious at all!"

"Well, let's put it this way. I don't want anyone else seeing your large cock. I'll require you to cover up. That's mine. Use the pillows." She demanded.

Darien's cell phone rang and he rolled his eyes. "What?!" … "Yes, I know I told you I don't want to get together today." … "Because, I have other things to do." …. "You won't believe me." ... "I'm not being evasive. You just really won't believe me." … "Fine! I'm with my girlfriend." … "Told you that you wouldn't believe me." … "No, don't you dare come over. You'll meet her tomorrow. I promise." … "No! She's not a freaking blow up doll, asshole!" He hung up.

Serena burst out laughing. "That was the funniest call to listen in on! Oh my gosh, that's hilarious! Was that Zoisite?"

"No, Kunzite. He tires to make sure I get out with friends every weekend. I'm a bit of a hermit."

"You sound like you have really great friends."

"I think you'll like his girlfriend, Mina. She plans on befriending you, so I hope you do."

"I'm sure that I will. After all, she's a friend of yours, and you have great taste in people."

"How can you possibly know that?" He was confused.

She smirked, "You picked me, didn't you?"

"That, I sure did."

He made them sandwiches, and they sat at the table to eat. After, they laid out everything they purchased.

"By far, my favorite thing you bought was the necklace." She pulled the charm up to look at it. "It's beautiful."

"I wanted you to have something from me."

"So, you get my red panties, and I get a necklace."

He blushed, "Works for me."

"So, tell me more about your friends. I would love to hear about them. They sound great."

He led her to the couch. He sat back and had her lay back in his arms. "I would love to tell you about them. I want you to be included in every part of my life."

They spent a few hours talking about their friends. Serena was excited to learn about his friends. She loved how funny and loyal they sounded. She then told him about Molly and how much she was going to miss her. She hated leaving her behind, but she realized she didn't have a choice.

"Plus," she added, "if I didn't, I wouldn't have met you. I can stay friends with her, but I would have hated to have missed out on meeting you."

Darien kissed down her neck and placed one hand on her bare stomach. She twisted to look into his eyes and said, "If you don't take me to bed soon, I am going to have to bring myself to orgasm."

He stood up, easily lifted her, and carried her to his room. "Take off your clothes." He stripped his clothes off quickly. He pulled out a condom and rolled it on.

He watched her crawl back on the bed, and he growled. Her eyes darkened and she said, "Yes, please."

He grabbed her hair and gently tugged on it, baring her neck to him. He then nipped and sucked his way down it. He then took her nipple into his mouth and sucked it. "You are so fucking sexy." He then whispered into her ear. "You bring out something in me that I didn't even know existed. Tell me if I'm being too rough."

She whimpered and said, "I don't think that's possible. You can tug on my hair harder."

He tightened his grip a little bit, and she moaned. He said, "So, you like that?"

"Yes." She said in a breathy voice.

He looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm going to act on my desires. If at any moment you don't like it or don't want me to do that, say something. Promise me."

"I promise you."

His eyes darkened, and he sucked a love bite on her breast as he tightened his grip in her hair. "I love your hair." He then searched her body with his eyes. She was laid out for him, and he was trying to decide what to do next. He released her hair and grabbed both arms, pinning them over her head. "Leave them there!" he demanded. He then kissed down her body, over her hip and spread her legs wide. He then brought her to orgasm with his tongue and his fingers.

He smirked up at her and said, "Good girl." He sucked on her breasts and left a love bite on the other one. He felt his cock twitch when he looked at them. "Now, now I am going to bury myself inside of you."

She moaned and nodded.

He thrust up and entered her. "You are so fucking tight on my cock." He thrust into her hard and watched her breasts bounce. "I marked you now." He thrust again. "I did that."

She moaned and said, "Yes, yes you did. It's so hot. Fuck me harder. I want you to lose control." She whimpered, "Please."

He laced their fingers together and held her hands over her head in his. He then began rutting into her and fucking her into the bed. He heard the whole bed creaking. She was moaning and shouting out his name, telling him how good it felt. He watched her face as he thrust into her, and he loved how much pleasure it showed. "You are so tight, so wet. You feel so good around my cock." He loved the sound of their bodies slapping together. He watched her face change. and he knew she was on the verge of an orgasm. He snapped his hips into hers even harder, and they both screamed out their release. He collapsed on her and then rolled to the side.

He looked over at her a bit nervously, and she was smiling. She said, "Now, that was incredible. When you get all bossy in bed… so fucking sexy."

"You liked that?"

"Hell yes."

He was incredibly relieved, and it excited him. He'd get to do that again with her. "So, did I. I had no clue I could be like that."

"Well I, for one, am glad you are. You can be so tender with me, but I'm glad I bring out that much desire in you."

He tossed his condom in a trash can that he moved by his bed and wrapped his arms around her. "I guess we're ordering in tonight again. I don't want to leave this apartment."

She laughed, "Eventually, you'll have to take me out on a date."

"Think I'll get lucky on the first date?" He joked.

She tapped her finger on her lips, "Hmm, let me think." Her eyes drifted to his penis, "Yes, definitely. After all, I can't resist you now. I know what it's like to have sex with you. I'm pretty sure I'm addicted."

"Then, I'll make sure to end the date here." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest to spoon her. "So, I was wondering more about you. What's something I don't know about you."

"I've always wanted a cat, but my mom's allergic so I couldn't have one. I mean, really allergic. Her eyes swell shut and everything. We really couldn't have one. She actually got me a bunny once. It was the softest thing you ever felt!" She chuckled, "Turns out that they are incredibly boring pets."

Darien laughed, "So, what did you do with it?"

Serena smiled, "A neighbor girl had anxiety issues. She was ten and so sweet, so I asked her mother if she'd like the bunny. It did cuddle, so it worked out really well. It helped her when she was struggling, stroking it's soft fur really helped calm her down. She still has it. I have a picture of it that she drew me in my room."

"You're amazing."

"Why? I didn't really do much with the bunny anyway."

"I stand by my statement." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Turns out it is really soothing."

"Are you calling me a bunny?" She turned to look at him.

"No, a rabbit. You did say we'd have sex like rabbits."

She laughed, "That, I did."

"I love you, Buns."

"Buns?"

"It's short for Bunny, and you have buns in your hair. It's going to be my pet name for you."

"I like it." She settled back down into his arms.

"I can't lose you."

She rolled over to face him, "Where did that come from?"

He closed his eyes, and sighed, "I can't go back to how I was living. Everything is so wonderful."

"Hey, look at me." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "You feel this too, right? This feeling where we are meant to be. I never believed in that stuff before. I do now. You're it for me."

"I really feel it too. With you, I feel complete, and I didn't even know so much was missing until I saw you."

He trailed his hand down her side, and a golden light danced from his fingertips. They were so caught up in each other's eyes that neither of them noticed.

They reluctantly got out of bed and ordered dinner. They ate dinner and then had more ice cream. He laughed that he'd have to buy more tomorrow.

That night, they watched a movie together then fell into bed together, and he made love to her again.

The next morning, he smirked and slid his fingers down in between the folds of her pussy to play with her clit.

She moaned, and said, "I'm awake." She then pressed him onto his back, put on his condom, and slid down on his cock. She rode him until they both orgasmed, and then she collapsed on him. "Shower time. Want to join me?"

As he pulled up to school in his car, he smirked. She looked at him and asked, "What is that smirk about?"

"I'm headed into class, I've had sex this morning, and I'm in love. It's a really good day."

"Yes, it is. So, when are you going to tell your friends?"

"I told you where we met for lunch. Can you meet us there? It would be funny to spring it on them."

She nodded and smiled, "Sounds like fun. They won't see me get out of your car?"

"I normally walk."

"And, we took the car because..?"

"Because you think it's sexy. I will use anything at my disposal to turn you on."

She smiled at him, "Good reason!"

She hopped out of his car and said, "See you at lunch. We better not walk in together."

"I'm hating this plan already."

She laughed and trotted off to go and find her first class of the day.

Darien sat in his first class, and Kunzite came and plopped down next to him. "Okay, who is she?"

"You'll meet her later today. She likes milkshakes. I promised to take her to the Arcade. We can all hang out there."

Kunzite looked at him funny, "You really have a girlfriend? You?"

"You don't think I could?"

He rolled his eyes, "You could get one in a second! You wanting a girlfriend is a shock."

"This one is special."

"Obviously."

The bell rang, and Kunzite decided to wait to grill him any more.

During third hour class, Kunzite sat next to Darien again. "So, have you seen the Princess yet?"

"The Princess?" Darien let his confusion show.

"Yea, that's what everyone's calling the new girl. Her mom's the Principal, Queen of the school. She's the Princess."

Darien laughed, "Oh, she's going to hate that!"

Kunzite shrugged, "Maybe."

Darien tried to stay casual, "I take it you've seen her."

"Yup, Mina has already determined that she's great. She'll be joining us for lunch. I'm doing well filling out my bingo card already."

"Your bingo card?"

"We did invite you over to hang out. The four of us made bingo cards yesterday." Kunzite reached into his bag and pulled it out. "See?"

Darien was irritated but was trying to hide it. He didn't really want to look, but one crossed off name caught his eye. "Andrew? Andrew asked her out?!"

"Yea, it was hilarious. He walked right up to her in front of Nephrite and me and asked. She very politely told him no way in hell." Kunzite laughed. "She kind of is like a princess. She was incredibly kind but left him in no doubt that she didn't want to date him. He was completely rejected, and he was still smiling when it was over."

Darien was quietly fuming. He knew guys would ask her out. He just hated the idea that one of his close friends did. He wanted to walk up to her and kiss her in front of Andrew to show him who she really wanted.

"Why do you look so upset?" Kunzite asked.

Darien shrugged and said, "I thought he liked Rita."

"You haven't seen this girl yet."

"She's that pretty?"

"I'm two people away from winning and the third hour just about to start."

The bell rang, and Darien faced forward. He reminded himself that she was in his bed this morning riding him and smirked. He was the one who left love bites on her. And then, he reminded his jealous brain that she told him she loved him.

Lunch came. Darien walked to join everyone and meet his girlfriend there. Jadeite took one look at him and asked, "So, did you name your hand?"

"What are you talking about?" Darien asked.

"This mystery girlfriend of yours. It's your hand, right?"

Darien shook his head and saw Mina and Serena walking up to the group. They were smiling and laughing together. He was so happy she was already making friends. Especially one that would make it even more fun for her to hang out with his group of friends. He needed her to feel welcomed. She looked up and locked eyes with him. He saw her desire and was glad that Andrew was there to witness him introduce her.

He quickly realized that she had different plans. As he stood to welcome her and introduce her to his friends, she leaned in and kissed him. They both deepened the kiss at the same time, and he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her up against his body.

When they parted, he had forgotten that anyone else was around them. He gave her a heated look and said, "I missed you too."

He was reminded there were others around when he heard Mina yell, "That was hot! I'm so excited. We're going to have to be best friends now."

Serena looked over at Mina and smiled, "I'm glad. I really like you."

"She's your girlfriend?! Jadeite asked. "Dammit! I don't have your name on my bingo card! And after that kiss, no one's going to ask her out. Did anyone win?" He looked around at the guys.

Kunzite laughed, "I'm pretty sure Darien won that one."


End file.
